1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack type disk changer, and more particularly, to a stack type disk changer capable of selectively withdrawing a specific tray desired by a user among a plurality of trays on which disks are mounted or withdrawing the entire trays in a stairway form.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a stack type disk changer is a device capable of reproducing a disk or recording information in a disk by exchanging a specific tray desired by a user after mounting multiple disks such as a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) on trays.
In such a stack type disk changer, when a tray having a disk mounted thereon is loaded into a drive, a drive unit rotates the disk, and as an optical pick-up unit moves in a radial direction of the disk, information stored in the disk is reproduced or information is recorded in the disk or a specific tray desired by a user can be withdrawn.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a rotary type disk changer in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional rotary type disk changer 10 includes a main body 1, a tray 2 installed to be slidable into the main body 1; a roulette 3 rotatably installed on the tray 2 and having a plurality of disk mounting units 4 for mounting a disk (not shown) thereon; an optical pick-up unit (not shown) installed inside the main body 1 and reproducing/recording information from/in one of disks mounted on the disk mounting units 4; and a clamper 5 installed at an upper portion of the optical pick-up unit and clamping the disk.
In the conventional rotary type disk changer, since the disk mounting units are radially arranged on the basis of a center of the roulette, it is difficult to mount more many disks, and in addition, since the overall size of the disk changer is too large, it is difficult to manage and carry the disk changer.
Moreover, when a user draws a cartridge out of the main body in order to check each tray or change an old disk to a new one, other trays than a specific tray desired by the user are also withdrawn, so it is difficult for the user to use it.